Bokkun
Bokkun (ボックン, Bokkun), designated Messenger Robo (メッセンジャーロボ, Messenjā Robo), is an antagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is employed by Dr. Eggman to send messages to Sonic that come in the form of explosive TVs. ".''" :—Bokkun. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor (4Kids): Andrew Rannells (English), Yumiko Kobayashi (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Reinhard Brock (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Maria Machowska (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (DuArt): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: N/A * Body Color: Blackish-blue * Eye Color: Yellow * Age: Not Known * Height: 50 cm (1' 8") * Weight: 20 kg (43lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Bokkun is very childish and loves explosions and desserts. He is slightly sadistic and loves to pull pranks. His primary job is delivering messages, but he also completes the occasional odd job such as breaking Eggman out of prison or piloting mechas. Bokkun often tries to get Decoe and Bocoe to be his subordinates, which they have not ever gone along with. He even activated Emerl or the Metal Series with the intention of bossing him around. Bokkun has a boiling point temper. Despite his loyalty to Eggman, he sometimes puts his own needs and desires above his job. For instance, he sometimes delivers messages for the Sonic crew in exchange for pastries or helps Rouge in an attempt to steal a Chaos Emerald so she doesn't spill his secret. When embarrassed or angry, Bokkun will begin to yell "Baka", the Japanese equivalent of 'stupid' or 'idiot'. Bokkun seems to be a bit of a black sheep among his fellow robots. On a few instances he interacts with Decoe and Bocoe as though they were his friends, but generally, he's rude to them and tries to make them angry. Bokkun is quite the cry baby (though sometimes it's crocodile tears for a prank) and gets upset when he embarrasses himself, like when Eggman told him to dance after a message played and he didn't know how to dance, or when he was accidentally kissed by a robot that Eggman sent to bother Sonic. In the comics, Bokkun turns power crazy and delusional when he has too much sugar, taking on the identity of "The Cape". Eggman had to get the help of Sonic to stop him from trying to take over the world and in the end he had to pin Bokkun down until he crashed and fell asleep. He is a lot gutsier in the comics--one Eggman plan involved Bokkun dressing up as him while the real Eggman was elsewhere, and when Eggman tried to return home, Bokkun didn't stop playing the role and activated the bases defenses to kick him out so he could keep shirking work to eat junk food. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Doctor Eggman (creator) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Bokkun can fly using a jet-pack attached at his belt. He is not otherwise known for his strength, but he was able to heavily injure Black Narcissus with a single kick. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Flight * Enhanced strength Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Bokkun Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Bokkun appears to dislike his designation name "Messenger Robo": in the Japanese version of "The Beginning of the End", when Chris calls him "Messenger Robo," he angrily replies, "I told you my name is Bokkun!" * The M on Bokkun's belt could possibly stand for Messenger Robo, although it is never stated as such. * It is unknown if Bokkun is a robot, anthro, or a mixture of both as he shows all ranges of emotions including a romantic interest in Cream, eats all kinds of food and drinks water. * Bokkun can be summoned by Bocoe and Decoe's "Bokkun Beacon". This is only used in "The Beginning of the End" when Chris asks them to take him to Eggman. However, in "Agent of Mischief", Eggman uses another way to activate Bokkun's eyes as an emergency signal. Category:Species Unknown Category:Gender Unknown Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Sonic Universe Characters